A Bad Idea
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: The task force was working on the Yotsuba-kira case. Light had a habit, which he used as part of his game. He wanted to humiliate the usually emotionless detective L. And he wanted to do that so badly that he embarrassed himself in the process, poor Light-kun. L


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters, they all belong to their rightful owners.

Summary: The task force was working on the Yotsuba-kira case. Light had a habit, which he used as part of his game. He wanted to humiliate the usually emotionless detective L. And he wanted to do that so badly that he embarrassed himself in the process, poor Light-kun.

The task force was working very hard to find out about the kira murders and since Light found out that the Yotsuba group had something to do with it, they were all investigating Yotsuba. Instead of putting everything in documents on a computer like the rest of the task force, Light preferred writing things on paper. He was going to put it in a document afterwards but he was only taking notes now.

Light's attention was pulled away from his work for a moment because L ordered some strawberry cake and moved his arm too much to the left for an unknown reason, causing the chain that kept those two together to be acknowledged again. "L, can you please stop moving?" Light asked politely. "Why, does it bother you much?" L was testing him again, to see if he was easily annoyed. Light didn't know why L did that anymore. Didn't L realize that Light wasn't Kira by now.

Light didn't answer L, and L murmured under his breath. "6 percent, Light-kun." Light was annoyed by now but he didn't show it. He clenched the fist he was holding his pen with slightly. He continued to investigate and almost didn't realize that L got his cake from Watari.

Light arrived at some site, and he started to search things there. The yotsuba company had made lots of progress now that important people from other company's died by heart attacks. That was a bit too good to be true for them. That's why the task force suspected them. And Yotsuba was the only company in the area not being targe-...

The sounds L made while eating his cake were disturbing his work. Light looked at L and sighed audible so L could hear. "What's wrong, Light?" L didn't look up from his work. But when Light didn't answer him immediately, L looked at Light and froze.

L stared openly at Light, and Light had no idea why. For some reason L was staring at his mouth. Light opened his mouth to comment on his actions. And when he did, he realized what was going on. When he wasn't writing the pen he used, laid on his lips. So L liked Light's lips. Then why shouldn't Light try something different, he knew it was wrong to mess with someone that way but he wanted to humiliate the detective with something.

Light locked eyes with L and smirked. He slowly put the pen inside his mouth, wrapped his tongue around it and pushed it back out. L eyes widened even more, if that was still possible, and realized what Light was trying to do. L wanted to avert his eyes, but that would mean admitting defeat and L hates to loose. He just had to get back at Light with something.

In the mean time, Light was still doing his little show for L. While trying not to act that obvious, he would actually be embarrassed if the task force found out. Light took out the pen once again and instead of just putting it back in his mouth, he rang his tongue over the entire side of the pen. He saw L gulping and a slight indication of a blush was visible of L's face.

Light inwardly celebrated, he won. His game had its effect on the always emotionless detective. But Light wasn't done yet, he wanted to see L flustered, embarrassed. He wants to see L's pale skin lighten up with a bright red.

Light gave a side-way glance at L, to find L still observing him. Light took the tip of the pen in his mouth and scraped his teeth over it. Light wrapped his tongue around it again. He and L both became a bit lightheaded. L because of the sight and Light because of the feeling.

L let out a muted moan, only Light knew what L was doing. Light got a strange feeling in his stomach,... butterflies perhaps? He gripped the pen tighter and bit down on it, imagining he was biting on something different. L stared at Light's mouth as Light sucked on his treat.

Light was a mature man, so he could openly think, not say, that he was turned on. The way L looked at him, wonderful. But it seemed like L had cooled down and now he only wore a slightly amused expression.

Light stopped doing what he's been doing for almost fifteen minutes. Instead of saying anything to Light, L addressed the rest of the task force. "Please excuse us, Light needs to go to the bathroom." He said it with such a monotone voice, that Light wasn't really sure he really did all that, instead of dreaming it.

"Ryuza-..." Light was cut off, because he almost fell off his chair. L was pulling him by the chain connecting the both of them. The task force members all looked strangely at Light, before getting back to work. "That's fine Ryuzaki, just be quick." Soichiro Yagami, Light's father, said. "We will." L retorted as Light finally caught up with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Light hissed when the other shouldn't be able to hear them anymore. "I could ask you the same, Light-kun." L cockily answered. They arrived in the bathroom. There weren't cameras in there, since it was private and L was in there with Light, so Light couldn't do anything strange.

L circled around Light, and shoved him against a wall. "What-" Light cut himself off and closed his eyes. L had him trapped. When L circled him, the chain also did and now it was around his neck. L looked at him with murderous intent. L's hand slapped on the wall with a loud bang. Light slightly flinched as a shiver ran up and down his spine. L stood in front of him, very close, too close.

He could feel L's breath ghosting over his slightly open lips. "I was going to punish you." L started, Light's legs felt like mush, he felt like he could fall down any second. L's voice was just so full of danger.

"But it seems like the pen already had its revenge on you." His lips growing into a smirk. That statement made Light come down to Earth again. "What?" He was really confused, maybe for the first time in a long time. "Look in the mirror Light-kun." L said as he released Light.

Light looked at his disheveled form in the mirror. His eyes were wide, the confusion clear in his eyes. His hair was slightly messier than normal and his mouth...

...his mouth was blue.

He didn't even need to ask how it happened. The pen had leaked and turned his lips blue, he opened his mouth and saw that some of his teeth had a light blue color. He turned to L, who conveniently opened the tap and held some soap in his hands. "This won't hurt one bit, it'll just be a bit gross, Light-kun." L smiled and Light sighed and hid his head in shame.

_'Damn L, and his stupid fetish.'_

AN: This is a little one-shot I wrote before I go on a 6-day vacation with my family to Denmark, yay! I got the idea from a guy who was in my class and he chewed on his pen a lot, causing it to leak.

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think with a review!


End file.
